


Goaded Into Action

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guerin is a little shit, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael just might irritate his sister into blowing something up.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Isobel Evans
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Goaded Into Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written - slightly belatedly, I know! - as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Platonic Michael & Isobel ; rating: G/T ; mood: saucy ; word: patronise. 
> 
> This one is a gift for Anonymous, the writer of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426475/) and a long, lovely list of other RNM fic linked in the end notes on that one. 
> 
> Thank you for sharing your writing! <3  
> ~ Tas

"Concentrate." 

Michael watched her focus, the way her chest went still, air movement dropping to nothing. He added, "Also, breathe." 

Isobel shot him a murderous look. "Don’t patronise me, Michael. I know how to breathe."

"Apparently you don't, seeing as you weren't doing it." 

Isobel huffed, squared her shoulders, and tried again. 

"Without the hand gestures this time. You look like a Hogwarts reject." 

"Michael," her tone held dire warning as to the consequences if he continued to speak like that. But the plate on the table a few feet away shivered, and he grinned. 

Now they were getting somewhere.


End file.
